A Bit Of A Secret
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: Austria has a secret but then again all nations do but what if Austria little white lie has grown and grown until one day it all crash down . rated T because Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Austria have a secret. A big secret . But then again every country have a secret they would rather not share with the world. But Austria is a bit different from all of the other nations. He was a liar everything he ever told his friends and family was a lie. From his head to toe is was all a lie. He wasn't even from that world in fact he come from another world a world that was filled with magical creatures, and you may say that he is one of those magical creatures .

Austria is a wizard.

A wizard by the name of Percy Weasley .

It all kind of started when Percy was 4 year old. His mum and Dad were always busy because of the war and the twins and they had no time to take care of Percy. His two older brother Bill and Charlie was too busy playing with each other to pay attention to him. So if something were to happen to little Percy no one is going to notice and something did.

Percy was laying down on the grass, when he saw something shiny in the corner of his eye. He looked around it wasn't the golden Snitch Bill and Charlie went to a friend house and it wasn't one of the twins flying toys because his mummy and Daddy took them to a grown-up meeting leaving Percy in the care of a muggle babysitter who was talking in what she Called phone.

Percy looked back at his sitter . "Can I chase after the shiny thing?" He asked loudly.

The girl didn't look at him. "Sure whatever."

Percy smiled running down the hill. Trying to find the strange object. And lucky for him he found it quickly it was hiding under a bush. Percy dig the thing up. Percy carefully examine it. It was a sphere with little thing that said twist to open. Percy put all his might and twist it to the left after that didn't work he tried twisting it to the right. That didn't work ether.

He was upset he wanted to see what was in that Shiny ball. He threw it at the floor. As soon as it hit the floor the ball break apart in to two pieces.

It was a necklace that was shape like a planet.

Percy stare at it in amazement. As he reach out to the necklace as soon as he touch it, it started to glow. Percy stood there frozen in fear as the light swallow him up.

"Hey kid are you ok?" Someone asked.

Percy opened his eyes and look around, and right in front of his face was a teen with blonde hair that goes up to his chin.

Percy looked around he was in some sort of valley there was no one but the two there just grass.

"Who are you?" He asked confused.

"I'm France you must be a nation too you have that aura,what's your name?" He asked

"A-Austria " Percy repiled his face quickly turn to a frown. Where did Austria come from?

"Nice to meet you Austria you can call me big brother !" Frances said reaching out to the younger boy.

An arrow fell by the two . Percy felt the urge to run away looking back at some kid his size with sliver color hair laughing aiming another at him.

'He's going to kill me' Percy thought in fear looking behind him a forest filled with trees that should hide him. He looked up at France who had his sword out. "Sorry " he mouth and sprint to the forest.

After what seem like hours. Percy stopped at a lake looking back at his reflection. He had purple color eyes with brown eyes he had a small mole on his right just a but under his lip and a big curl on top.

Is it because he came to this strange Valley that he change in to a stranger

Strange.


	2. Chapter 2

The time difference between the two words is pretty difficult for Percy or Austria to understand . When Percy is himself he is 4 but when he is Austria he's about 70 year old, strange huh?

Austria was made for fighting that what his boss told him many time he is suppose to be a strong nation who will win any battle he fought.

His boss made him wear some sort of fancy clothing which made it hard to run away than his usual purple shirt and cape.

He also made a friend in this world, his name is Switzerland. But he told Austria to call him Vash.

"Then call me Percy !" He smiled widely one day as the two was walking in the forest. "My boss told me my name is Roderich but it really is Percy."

"How do you know that your name is Percy."

"Cause that the name my Mama gave me but call me Roderich when people are here."

The next day. Austria went by the river to feed a cat he found near his house. "Here you go ." He said softly as he carefully place the broken tea cup by it.

"Hey you kid!" Austria turned around of course it was Hungary.

"I don't think it's healthy if you start to talk to yourself." Austria sharply replied taking out his sword.

Hungary laughed "Oh little Austria trying to be brave when he can't even swing a sword without hurting himself. "

"I bet with a broomstick I can't wipe you and everyone away !"

"As if you don't even have any friends."

"Yes I do I have Switzerland and that's all I need , one day I'll take you over and make you my slave." He said swinging his sword. The boy miss as Hungary hit him in the back with his.

Austria yelp picking himself up charging , Hungary giggles hitting the him in the head.

"Loser, Loser Austria a loser !"

Austria ears went red. " Am not !" He shouted dropping his sword using his fist.

But the small boy was at a disadvantages, he was born a mortal with power unlike everyone else who was born a nation. Austria lay on the floor tears streaming down his face and an angry red bump on his head. Hungary grin at him, his sword pointing at his face. "You are mine !" He shouted. Austria closed his eyes ready for his ill-fated death.

He only open his eyes again when he heard Hungary screaming. There was an arrow in his chest. Hungary growled pointing his sword at Austria "I'll be back to finish you next time."

Austria blinked someone just saved him. Austria can't help but to feel scared what if it was someone even stronger than Hungary for Prussia who want him and forced him under his control. He looked down at his legs he need to run. 'Move you things' he thought bitterly. But he can't even move an inch. Austria heard something behind him. He turn his head to see his friend Switzerland.

"Vash!" He shouted gleefully. Vash just rolled his eyes helping up the boy. "Are you ok Percy?"

Austria nod "Yeah all thanks to you !"

"Honestly you should really know how to fight back all the other countries think you're weak." He said helping Austria get on his back.

Austria softly chuckle.

"Hey don't laugh! " Vash shouted.

"Funny how my bosses keep sending me to battle on win huh?"

"They should have been smarter than that the least they can do is train you."

Austria can't help but to nod in agreement "all my boss care about is music and art he is trying to get me to be all fancy and to play the piano, it's fun but how can he expect me to do both."

Vash stay quiet "I saw my boss and your boss yelling their head off."

"Do you think anything bad will happen?"

"Maybe I'm not sure."

Austria pushed himself off of Vash back. "Then promise me that no matter what happens no matter what our bosses do or say we will always be the best of friends. " He said

Vash look over at his friend and sigh "Fine I promise but what if that promise is broken."

"Then we have to punish our self I'll treat you to dinner if I break my promise. "

"Then I'll have to...then I will owe you something I guess ."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

That promise was broken a few years after. It was a just a normal day when the boss called for Austria.

"You need me sir? " He asked as politely as he could .

"Yes Austria we need to talk about your ...friend Switzerland."

Austria quickly forgot all of his politeness "Is he hurt is he ok?" He demanded.

"Austria behaved! " His boss shouted.

Austria closed his mouth looking down at the floor. "Sorry sir."

"Now about you friend Switzerland, we have decided to stop our alliance with them you are no longer allowed to associate with him ."

Austria bit his lips and mumble a "yes sir" walking out of the room.

The two friendship crumble because of that. Switzerland wanted to cut all ties with the lonely country and Austria just try his best to forget that he every had a friend and went back to his normal day filled with running away from bigger country.

At this time Percy was 7 year old. Austria was getting stronger he can win fights but with smaller people not big ones like England or France. He tried to avoid them as much as possible. Well that is until his boss push him to make friends. First was his meeting with England.

"What do you like to do ?" He asked sipping his cup of tea.

"Well I been practicing magic as of late." He respond.

Austria blink they had magic in this world too? "What type of magic?" He asked

"What do you mean what type of magic?" England asked

Austria clam his mouth and shook his head. England frown. "Is there more type of magic?"

"Well ..." Austria said do he really want to someone he just met or maybe he can just. "If you become friends with me and once I get to know you better I promise that I will tell you." He repiled

England accept . Thank Merlin. For now that's all he need one super powerful nation to be on his side in case of war.

Austria retreats to his room as he change his clothes to a normal wizarding robe. He quickly took out his necklace the same one he found before comming to this earth and twist it.

When he open his eyes he was back in the Weasley household away from war and boss and paperwork.

Percy sigh hearing his mother call for dinner. He run down the stairs hearing the glee and laughter of his other siblings. The twins was now 5 year old , the youngest boy Ron was 3 and the only girl Ginny was 11 months.

Percy helped set up the table and picked up Ginny placing her in her high chair.

"What's for dinner today mum?" Percy asked politely.

His mother looked at him proudly "Why it's roast beef oh how wonder manners you have Percy wish your brother can act like you."

"Thank you Mother ." He repiled The lessons with his boss is paying off the only down side is the twins laughing at him saying 'eww Percy' Percy rolled his eyes he had some paper work to do but right now family is more important. "Mum when is Bill and Charlie comming home? " He asked

His mother looked over she was trying to feed Ginny and Ron "honey you know that they are back from school in the summer and it's May right now."

"One more month " he said softly Percy sometime wonder should he tell his older brother what he been doing for the past few years but what will they think. Percy think they will say that he is crazy or if they trust Percy they won't allow him to be a nation and he can't be Austria what will happen to him then.

Percy changed his mind he don't want to tell anyone his secret. But what will he say to England once he ask about what do Percy know about magic. England is a lot older than Austria maybe he is the best person to ask . He would do that once he go to hogwarts so England can take off the tracing charm off his wand once he got it. If only Fred and George will stop throwing food at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Austria look down at the little girl and boy in front of him and grin. He did it, after long and hard work he became powerful. He got the Holy Roman empire under his thumb and the Italian siblings and Hungary as well. There was a bit of a problem. Romano is a trouble some boy and it will be a lot harder to make sure he do his job unlike his younger sister. Maybe it would be good to let someone else take care of him. Like...Spain yes Spain is a good candidate, he always wanted a little sibling. The next day he drop off the boy and set the girl to work.

He was 15 now . He was in his 5th year at Hogwarts it been hard trying to balance his life as a wizard with his life as a nation but he got it all good. He had a dorm mate named Oliver Wood who was so busy with his oh so mighty sport he can't tell if Percy left or not.

At time he look at other people who spend their everyday lives doing normal stuff. They should be happy they don't have to worry about war and wondering when will a big and powerful Nation will attack them and in the end kill them. The time he is in now is dangerous for everybody all they want to do is to beat everyone and to get the lots of land and riches and off couse to be powerful. Austria did thought of going to the muggle history book so he can cheat his way to victory but what will be the fun in that.

Sure he can be a bit lazy in stuff when it come to work and fighting but he want to win the way that all the other great ancient empire that ruled for hundreds and thousands of years.

He also started a hobby Austria enjoy to play his piano it help him think and to set out his from when he had a hard time with the twins taking away paperwork that his boss gave to him,or if Prussia break in to his house demanding food. Thankfully Hungary help chase him out at time. He look up from his notebook looking outside seeing the Italy and the Holy Roman Empire painting together. He smiled he hope that the two friendship last a good long time .

But there was a big problem in Austria heart. When ever he see Hungary his heart can't help but to beat fast and it was pretty hard for him to speak but most of the time he is able to say the right words. He want to ask someone about this strange feeling but who?

In the end Austria hit the books it was always his way to get answers before why should that change now. He went back as Percy reading everything he can at Hogwarts about this strange feeling but he still can't find this answer. He thought about asking Bill it might give away the fact that he was a nation but Austria think that it's the human part of him that the heart pumping happen.

Dear Bill

Sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you about something. There this girl and for some reason whenever I start to feel weird. ...I know you want to know about her so I'll tell you a bit she doesn't go to hogwarts and don't live in England or any English speaking country maybe I'll sent a picture or something. Thanks

Percy

Satisfy he sent the letter away.

A week later he respond from Bill it was simple Percy or Austria was in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Austria looked down at the floor as his own men start to yell at him. They wanted more money. This been going on for month everyone have been blaming him and the Holy Roman empire for everything that is wrong now a day.

Because of that Austria been playing the piano nonstop to ease the pain and to drown out the yelling voices, he knew what is coming the small blonde boy knows as well. Hungary was cleaning a near desk frowning. Well if all things is going to hell might as well tell her now. "Um miss Hungary may I talk to you?" He asked

Surprised the girl nodded. Austria stood up from his chair closing the door behind him.

"Um Miss Hungary I know this is a bad time where it's hard to think about the good things in the world but would you like to go to dinner with me some time next week?" He asked softly.

Hungary smiled widely "It's a date ?"

Austria nodded "Yes a date maybe in 3 days ."

"Of course where are we going ?"

"It's a surprise of course."

It was the day of the date and Austria been locking himself in the kitchen. At first he wanted to take her back to the Wizarding world and take her to a nice place and maybe introduce her to butterbeer but there was so many flaw in his date plan for her. First there was the whole few century difference and the magic part.

In the end Austria bought a good amount of butterbeer and spend the day cooking. He left Italy in his big brother house and the Holy Roman empire know not to bother them.

It was almost time. Austria lay a deep red table cloth on the round table as he carefully lit the candle. He then make sure that everything was alright . He went and knock on her door .

"Hello Hungary are you ready?" He called out softly knocking the door.

Hungary answer right away. "Almost!" She Called out.

"Ok I'll just be waiting here." He replied patiently waiting outside. Is he doing a good job did he messed up for coming a bit too early. He bit his cheeks on the thought of already messing up on the date. Oh how he regret not asking Bill for any advice before planing this.

"Ok I'm ready," Hungary said opening the door. Austria tried his best not to freeze at the sight. She looked absolutely amazing. It was a simple dress it was just plan red. But in Austria eyes she looked liked the Queen . Austria gulp forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Miss Hungary you looked amazing "

He said cursing himself for using bland words to describe her.

"Thank you Austria where are we going?" She asked her face with a tint of red.

"Oh um I thought maybe we can eat dinner here in the music room." He said softly "shall we go?"

Hungary nodded "Let's "

Austria took the girl to the music room where the table is set up. "I cooked for us I hope you enjoy the meal."

The date was a bit awkward the two didn't talk at all and ate in silence.

"How was your day miss Hungary? " He asked finishing up his food. "It was fine thank you and yours? "

"Likewise."

"Mr .Austria may I ask why you choice me for your date,there are so many wonderful looking ladies out in this world."

Austria bit his lips. "Does the outside really matter the inside and the bond of two people is what matter to me the most. When I first met the other girls normally it end along the line of please leave me alone. You are the first one who can stand me." He said, be honest to your date that what one of the books said.

"Oh." Hungary replied "Well I think you are a sweet person Mr. Austria kind at tough time."

"Thank you Miss Hungary that's very kind of you to say, I know things are going to be hard for next few years there might be war but I do hope we will be able to continue spending time in peace as we do now." Austria clean up his face and stood up. "Shall I play some music for you?" He asked

"You may and can I ask what is this drink it's really good" She said taking another sip of butterbeer.

Austria smiled "It's called Butterbeer it was a childhood drink it's safe for children no beer in it the name is misleading maybe I'll give some to Italy and Holy Rome as a milkshake heaven knows how much they need it."

Hungary laugh "and what song are you going to play my piano man?"

Austria playfully pose like he was thinking "How about that song the one when your first came to live here?"

"Alright then."

Austria carefully hit each keys lightly making a soft tune every now and looking up at the music sheet making sure that every note he hit will be perfect for her.

When he was done, Hungary clapped . Austria smiled for once he felt proud of his work he took a bow . As he concluded this date to be a successful one.


	6. Chapter 6

Austira felt like he was holding the weight of the world what was he thinking allowing Holy Roman empire to go to war like that. It's been 3 year after he left and he gotten the memo that the poor kid died. He quickly showed the letter to his new girlfriend Hungary who seem to have the same idea.

"Who killed him, who killed him I swear when I find that person they will face the wrath of Hungary !" She shouted as Austira ran to close the door. It will be sad if Italy heard the fate of his friend.

"Hungary calm down you're going to wake up Italy you don't want that to happen right." He said softly even though it only been a short time in his world he was now physically 17 on his last year of hogwarts.

Hungary calmed down just a bit. "Tell me who did it and I will kill him."

He sighed "The last thing we need on our hand is another war ."

"B-but " Hungary started while the door brust open.

" sir we are under attack! " A young man said painting heavily.

Austira said something colorful. "Get ready to fire back." He turn to Hungary "Can you make sure everyone who is unable to fight is out of here there's a safe house near by."

"On it "Hungary said running out. Austira hand want to his pocket making sure that his wand is there before heading out. He cough when he went outside all he see is dust everywhere which make his lungs hurt. Who dare attack his place after what happen with HRE . He was about to walk to the other side ready to slap and hex the ringleader until he heard someone crying. Austira knowing everyone voice by heart immediately took out his wand. It was Italy and it seem like he was in big trouble .

Austira ran to the sound of the young nation he expected to see a knife to his throat or someone like France hitting him with a stick but instead it was Italy walking around crying. Austira sigh in relief but then again at least he didn't have to deal with them. He walked up and pick him up . Taking Italy to the safe house will be a bad idea because if he do that he will give away the location of everyone else his house is not a good place ether for reason that he shouldn't have to explain.

He only have one place left to go

Hogwarts.

"Italy I'm going to have to change the way I look ok." He said softly. "It will take use to a safe place until the invasion stop."

Italy nodded as Austira take out his necklace holding on to the crying Italian tightly.

When he opened his eyes again Austria was once again Percy . He looked down at himself he was still wearing the same battered clothes from before the attack. "Italy it's ok to open your eyes now." He said softly. The two was in the DADA room for some reason thankfully it was empty and all the teachers and headboy retire for the night.

" you look a lot different! " Italy exclaimed.

Austira smiled "I suppose I do but here call me Percy ok I suppose if anyone ask I can say you are a relative of my from Italy what is your human name Italy?" He asked

"Feliciano " Italy repiled.

"Feliciano isn't that a boy name ." Austira thought as he said outloud "Ok so if anyone ask you are Feliciano Wealsey who accidently got lost ok?"

"Ok Mr- I mean Percy. "

Percy quickly magic up a mattress and a pillow when Italy wasn't looking .

"I believed we didn't have dinner yet is there anything you want ?"

"Well.." Italy said "Can I have some Pasta?"

Percy nodded "sure I'll be out just for a bit you do know the rules about strangers do you Feliciano? "

"Yes Percy. "

With that Percy quietly walked to the kitchen of course a whole lot of house elf surround him asking what did he need and how they may help him. Percy quickly order the meal (pasta,butterbeer and some fruit ) and he got the plates as quick as he order them.

Percy took the food back to the room. "Feliciano I brought back the food." He called out. No answer fear started to bubble in his throat. "Feliciano?" He called out again. Still no answer. "Italy !" He now shouted .

"Austria !" A voice sounded back as Italy rushed over and hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to the stranger rule...is that Pasta?"

Percy can't help but to sigh handing him the food "So who the person then ?"

"It's some guy who wear old clothes like you!"

"And where is the guy now?"

"He said he will give me some chocolate and went to some door !"

"Sit down and eat Feliciano that's manners."

"Ok Percy. " Italy sat near the mattress eating happily, Percy was stressed out,not only does he feel sick but someone found Italy will that person go to the headmaster where will Percy have to escape to next .

Tune in next time to a bit of a secret!


	7. Chapter 7

"Say Italy did the person told you when he will come back?" Austria asked gripping his wand tightly.

Italy who was still eating his pasta shook his head.

Austria can't help but to sigh it was already one hour in and they got caught he knew that his people was fighting back. He want to help but he can't the last thing that his country need to their rep to be in the hand of the enemy.

"Feliciano I think we should move to another room it would be much more safer for the both of us."

"Can I bring my Pasta?"

"Sure let's go."

Austria quickly turn back what ever he change making the room just the way it was as if no one touch it at all.

"Alright Feliciano let's go back to the common room." He took the hand of the young nation.

"What about the man with the chocolate. "

"Well maybe he will think that he saw a ghost or is going crazy or something like that."

He was just about to walk out when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr Wealsey?"

Austria said something colorful in his language. He quickly turned around. "Professor sorry for being here this late but I left my homework for potions here and you know how Professor Snape react with late homework don't worry sir I'll be on my way."

Professor Lupin crossed his arm clearly he do not believe what he said. "And what about the child next to you Mr Weasley. "

"Oh this is a relative of mine he's from Italy it seem he had a bit of accidental magic I was thinking of writing a letter to his parents so they will be able to pick up Feliciano in the morning. " He said quickly trying to keep a emotionless face.

"And why are you staying in this room. "

"I was trying to comfort Feliciano I found him in this room." He replied

The said child looked up at the Professor "Do you have the chocolate?"

Austria grip his hand harder "Feliciano manners."

Lupin just chuckle "It's fine I was like that when I was your age and I'm sure that you were the same as well " He said handing him a bar.

Austria nod. "It was nice talking to you sir but we will head back to the dorm it's getting late and I don't think Uncle Antonio will like it if Feliciano stay up this late. We may be here for breakfast sir I suppose the two of us will meet you there." He said stiffly walking out with the Italian.

"Where are we going now ?" Italy asked once the Defence room was out of sight.

"We are going to bed Italy maybe then we will be able to go back home."

"I hope Miss Hungary alright."

"I hope so too Italy."

Once they arrived , Austria quickly said the password (lion pride) and walked in he shrink some of his pj and hand it over to Italy who went to the bathroom to change the two are currently sitting by the fireplace.

"Mr Austria what happen to Holy Rome, he said he will come home so why didn't he , he promised !"

Austria bit his lips he honestly didn't want to tell Italy but then again that's the part of being a nation you see people you love go on while you have to stay in the land you live on. But still Italy was only so young and innocent every time that Austria see him the young nation is always smiling where ever he goes do Austria really want to ruin that. He took a deep breath his voice shaking as he said those words.

"I'm sorry Italy."

" are you crying ?" Was he ? Austria touch his face feeling the warm liquid touch his fingers, he was. Austria was just very tired why do he have to hold the power of being a nation he don't want to see death !

"I'm sorry Italy but Holy Rome is gone he died !" He cried out holding a pillow for comfort.

He heard Italy sniff "is he gone like grandpa Rome ?"

"I'm sorry Italy." He repeat hugging him close. "I know that this is sad and stuff but we need to stay strong and happy do you think Holy Rome will want you to be sad?"

Italy shook his head.

"So you need to stay strong and happy for everyone around you ,when I was a young nation I was like that too when I found out my grandpa Germania had faded so I did what I do best I play my feeling away I was about your age too so I made one or two funny song."

"Funny songs?"

"Yes do you wish to hear them?"

"Sure !"

* * *

 **Hello it's the writer here first I would like to thank ever who follow and favorite this story and everyone who review and don't worry Zasa-chan I understand what you are saying and I would like to say thank you for the compliment. I hope my English is good it's not my first language so often I mix up what I want to say with other Spanish or Japaneses anyway i'm halfway done with typing this story and i need to know something so I can make the ending grand.**

 **Out of all the Character songs who's do you love the best**

 **I like the balitics and the Nordic to be honest well please tell me I like really need it**

 **signing off for the week or days**

 **Niv**


	8. Chapter 8

Austria groan hearing giggles and laughter from what seem to be Fred and George his younger siblings. He tried to get off be coughed the effect from yesterday was still bothering him. The invasion have stop and the other side retreat but the aftermath was bothering Austria a lot. He groan he must have fall asleep in the common room with Italy. That's why Fred and George was laughing .

"Feliciano? " He asked looking around for the little girl (boy). Austria looked down at his chest there was young Italy softly snoring cuddling up in his chest. "Feliciano." He said again shaking the boy gently . Of course he won't wake up Hungary said that he was a heavy sleeper and it will take a miracle to wake up Italy unless you give him a reason to.

Austria cough again maybe he was catching a cold or something. "Well... I guess I can eat pasta it's a shame that Feliciano won't wake up then I would have been able to give her some."

That woke Italy up right away "Pasta?"

"Sorry Feliciano that's lunch and supper, it's breakfast time, maybe you will like to try an English breakfast. " He replied cheekily handing him clothes .

Italy only pout and look over at the older nation "Mr - I mean Percy are you ok your face is changing color."

Did that mean he was pale most likely, he know it was not because of the attack that ended ages ago maybe one of his city having a bit of a flu problems and Austria just have to face the wrath of it.

"Just a small cold don't worry about it, "he replied taking out his necklace it is best for the two to go back right now but what will he do if someone tell the headmaster or Italy sudden appearance. Normally he will reply because of magic but then they will most likely tell his parents who will say they don't have a family member by the name of Feliciano .

You know what Austria can care less anymore after all that happen being expelled from Hogwarts is the least of his worries but his parents are pretty close to the top his mother will flip if she found out.

Maybe he will ask the twins to cover for him they don't want to hear Mrs Weasley screaming ether .

"Come On Feliciano we're going to see the chocolate man again before we leave."

"Ok, do you think he have more ?"

"Maybe, but it's not good to eat sweets in the morning if he do then save it until after Lunch and an hour before supper." Austria took Italy hand leading him back to the classroom.

"Professor Lupin are you still here? " He called out . The two heard some Muffed noise the two waited for the man eventually the Wizard came out . " I suppose young Feliciano is leaving ."

Austria nodded "Yes sir but we request that you keep your encounter with Feliciano to yourself and not tell anyone both of us will be in big trouble if my parents or his find out."

"And why would he be in trouble unless one or hogwarts head boy break a rule. "

Was Lupin threatening him "there is no rule of taking care of a child sir, but I suppose I will get yelled at for not contacting my parents first but honestly for the sake of my half-dead eardrum would you please keep this under the rug. "

"And if I don't . "

"Well perhaps there might be a major Rumor about a man wolf walking 'bout this school particularly near the students every single day." He said , Austria normally don't blackmailed people unless that person is Prussia but in order to keep Feliciano and himself safe Austria had no choice .

"Percy." started "you are a kind hearted boy I know you really will not do this."

Austria wasn't like that at all he kills and concur and take over an ruin people lives with just a pull. As Percy he can also do the same it's just no one has pushed him to the limit to make him do such a thing.

Yet

"Watch me sir I will do it ...now will you keep this encounter under the rug sir."

He thought Lupin will shoot a spell at him or maybe call the headmaster something that might harm him. Instead the man laugh and clap.

"Why is he laughing. " Italy asked.

Austria voiced his question louder.

The Professor stop, "that was very brave of you Percy ."

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing just talking to myself you are free to go."

"And ..."

"And I won't tell a soul ."

Austria sigh in relief. "Thank you sir come on Feliciano let's go home."

"Ok" Italy said waving goodbye to Lupin as the two head back to their world.

* * *

 **Hello it's the writer again wow so many people liked my story and for once it's something that I put my effort too. I'm typing up the last few chapters but I really need people to tell me their favorite character song like asap. Anyway how was your week in America we had a 3 day weekend I was at church the whole time though . I might even learn to draw**

 **and apparently I'm a bumpkin..idk that what most of my friends say like I say Kaa- san instead of Mama and something say Urchi instead of watashi , boku or Ore...Well it's how my family speak Japaneses it don't seem different from everyone elses oh well see you sunday maybe that's final week so yeah bye**


	9. Chapter 9

A women leader wasn't common around the 18th century. So when Austria had a female for a boss he was kind of nervous. Austria was still physically 17 and at this time he already purpose to his now wife Hungary. Hence the Austria-Hungary empire. They didn't even have a wedding it was just them their boss, Italy and his brother plus Spain, and Prussia new brother Germany.

 _It was the day of the Wedding. Austria was wearing a new outfit just for this occasion. Hungary was in another room preparing. The best man Prussia walked in well swagger in. "Hey Groom!" He said loudly swinging his arm around Austria._

 _"S-stop that!" Austria said his face flush red._

 _"Hey Austria I have someone for you to meet."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"My new brother his name is Germany and he's really cool and cute but he said he prefers cool."_

 _"Sure"_

 _"Hey Ludwig come over here!" Prussia shouted as a small figure about Italy size walked over. "Brother there is no need for you to shout so loudly it's a wedding."_

 _Austria can't help but to gasp the boy almost looked like Holy Roman Empire. Almost the only difference was the eyes. Holy Rome was sea blue and was filled with life. While German had a light blue which was cold as steal. But beside that small fact some can mistake the two if they don't know the other._

 _"You have a nice brother there Prussia." He manages to say. Prussia smile sadly. "He look like him doesn't he."_

 _Austria nodded "They are different but I suggest for little Italy's sake try to avoid having Germany near her."_

 _"Alright how did she take it when you told her?"_

 _"She will heal she can be pretty strong if she wanted to be."_

 _The door open once more as Spain walked in "congratulations!" He said_

 _Austria smiled "Thank you both it really mean a lot to the three of us."_

He had hope everyone will accept his new boss and just continue to beat each other senseless but no it just had to be Prussia on the day of the celebration Prussia little bird flew in holding a letter which state bluntly. Your bosses girls I don't like that, I also took you land fight me.

Austria was of course stressed out for two reasons. One he's going to have to be in another war and two Prussia took something that meant a lot to him his land and it just have to be his favorite one.

When he consult his boss's adviser none of them wanted war at all . They said they were all too busy they wanted music as they fight. No music no war.

He was lucky when England promise to help him. "After we are done you're going to tell me your magic and I get to beat that frog France."

But when it was time for a fight he bailed out. "All I wanted was to beat up France" was a note that was tape to a rock. Prussia who was griping a beat up Austria blinked. Spain and France who was behind him was staring at the note as well.

Austria can't help to sigh its bad enough he had the NEWTS but a murder is somewhere around the school and soul suckling monster are around but his only friend left him. Clearly he was stressed out. Austria try to reach for his wand maybe he can escape instead he accidently made the painter pop away.

He lost.

"So I lost." He told his boss. He was planning on giving up there is no way he will win the war.

"Well we do have that concert on Friday" Someone said

But then again War is too much work he have much better thing to do than proving Prussia that he is much better. "You are right we should stop."

His boss wasn't amuse "No we can't stop now we have to keep fighting. "

Austria sigh "I suppose so but England left us and we really want to do that concert so what are we going to do.

"Austria!" A voice sounded Austria turned around only to be pulled in to a hug.

"I came to help you." It was his wife Hungary. "I even bought my men."

Austria looked back the troop maybe he can ask for her help but he was a man no way he could. "No way it's dangerous for you."

A dark aura surround his wife as she did a smile that you will mostly see in someone like Jim from that famous BBC show Sherlock which by the way wasn't in Austria time so don't tell Hungary she look like that she will only be confused.

"H-Hungary?" He really worried for his wife.

The next battle was a win. Hungary beat all of Prussia man and Prussia himself all by herself.

Austria stares at his wife in shock.

Women are scary.


End file.
